It is known to protect mattresses against dust and damage caused by the handling that they undergo during transport and sorting in warehouses. To protect the mattresses, hermetic packaging is provided, consisting of a sheet of plastics that is wrapped around them and closed by heat-sealing.
However, the packaging currently in use does not allow a comfortable grip of the mattresses due to the fact that the sheet of plastics is normally stretched around the mattress and does not offer holds for gripping it and handling it.